


出差

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *架空AU车*老爷车*互相暗恋不敢说的赫海一起出差*话唠攻，话真的好多，太能说了我晕了。





	出差

“先生不好意思，我们只剩一间大床房了……”

李赫宰闻言顿住动作，咽了下口水缓缓转过头，他甚至感觉自己能听到转头时脖子发出咯吱咯吱的声音。李东海站在他旁边也一脸尴尬，耳朵以肉眼可见的速度烧起来。  
气氛好像有点诡异，李东海不好意思的搓了搓鼻子又慌忙放下手。不能太明显，万一被人看出来他其实很期待呢。  
他试图让自己看起来很像个对旁边站着的人毫无兴趣的直男。

“要不…就一间吧？”李赫宰偏过头试探着询问，垂在腿侧的手指不自然地蜷在一起，连呼吸都刻意放缓，生怕李东海听出什么异常。  
李东海点点头，佯装镇定“好啊，反正我们两个大男人也没什么可忌讳的。”

李赫宰和李东海一齐点点头，异口同声说道都是男人怕什么，然后同时在心里默默松了口气，庆幸对方没看出自己在想什么。  
只住一张床而已，不会出什么乱子的。

这个想法持续到打开门的前一秒，他们看着屋内酷似情侣酒店的格局差点哭出来。房间内半开放式卫浴，双人大浴缸放在洗手池前正对kingsize大床。淋浴室几乎算是透明的，与外界只有一面磨砂玻璃欲盖拟彰的做遮挡，人在里面干什么能看得一清二楚。   
也不知李东海想到什么，突然从额头一路红到胸口，抿着嘴不说话。  
李赫宰也没想到室内格局是这样的，一向能言善辩的人想缓解一下尴尬的气氛，张了张嘴却不知道说什么，只好心虚地瞟着旁边人的表情。

“我明天再去问问有没有空房。”李赫宰把两个人的箱子推进屋里关上门，轻拍李东海的后腰“今晚凑合一下，你说呢？”

“没事就这样吧。”李东海含含糊糊回了句，推着箱子到墙边。  
他一想到今晚要跟李赫宰待在同一房间内就脸热，头也不敢抬，连手脚都不知道该怎么摆。每迈出一步都要在心里好好计算，走了两步就开始怀疑自己有没有同手同脚。他原地转了几圈只好蹲在箱子前来回翻腾衣服，东摸摸西翻翻，假装自己忙着还能显得自然点。  
直到淋浴间的门合上李东海才直起身子，红着脸刚转过身又飞速转回去，再也不敢回头。差点忘了淋浴间是透明的，刚才一转过去看见李赫宰正握着某部位清洗，他第一反应瞄了眼尺寸然后赶紧背过身子。  
李东海蹲在地上捂住脸，这样可不行，脸红的像蒸笼里的蟹子，连傻子都能看出异常。

李赫宰推门出来差点被冻的缩回浴室，房内空调开到二十度的冷风，夏天都受不了别提现在还是快要入冬的晚秋。

“温度调高点吧，太冷了。”

“我有点热…”李东海循声转过头，吞咽一下口水有些委屈。  
他真的热，尤其现在看见李赫宰光着身子更觉得燥热。  
李赫宰没穿衣服，在下身随意围着一条围巾就出来了。头发滴下的水珠顺着脖子划过胸膛，一路经过腹肌没进小腹的体毛。李东海直勾勾地盯着那道水痕，视线跟着水珠移动，喉结不自觉地上下滚动，恨不得直接把人扑到床上。

“东海？”

“没事我先去洗澡了你困了就睡吧晚安！”李东海一溜烟钻进浴室，跑得太急慌慌张张还撞了下玻璃门，咣的一声又手忙脚乱地把门拉上。还好脑内乱七八糟的想法被打断，不然他都不知道自己会不会做些什么奇怪的举动。  
李赫宰摸摸后脑勺，看着人几乎算是落荒而逃的背影心里升起一丝异样的感觉，那个大胆的想法冲上大脑后让他惊喜的有些躁动。

可能是顾忌他一直在房间内走来走去，直到李赫宰躺到床上安静下来浴室才传来水流声。  
幽闭空间加上淅淅沥沥的水声，很难不让人想到一些暧昧场景，尤其面对的是心上人。李赫宰盯着电视实际连上面放什么内容都没看，晚间新闻分析国际局势，他能对着一大串枯燥乏味的金融数字嘿嘿笑出声。  
李赫宰僵直着身体靠在床头，余光瞟见浴室里的人在洗头。只看一眼应该没关系吧。

转过去  
快速转回来。

李赫宰低下头，两手搅在一起互相揉捏手指，凭着刚刚飞速瞄的那一眼在脑海里无数遍回想。平日里明明也是藏得住自己这份心情的，可能是今夜环境特殊，他觉得那些压抑的感情正在一点点突破肉体。  
反正李东海正在洗头看不见他，李赫宰干脆坐起来盯着人瞧，本来两腿好端端叠在一起，看着看着就蜷起来，抱膝缩在床头。  
浴室里的人扬起下巴洗头时水流顺着脸庞划过，李赫宰咽了下口水，眼睁睁地看着那人在水汽中微张着嘴唇换气，粉嫩小舌划过唇边又收回。  
他告诉自己这样就足够了，可眼睛似乎不听他的。  
李东海胸前两点因为气温变化挺立着，他天生体毛少，沾上水以后身体湿漉漉滑溜溜的有点像可口的芝士蛋糕。李赫宰当即就想歪了，瞄了眼那人腿间，自己抱着腿又紧了紧。感觉不太好，他不仅胸腔觉得涨，某处也觉得涨。

他坐在床上愣了一阵，一把抓过空调遥控器。东海说的没错这屋里实在太热了！

李东海出来的时候李赫宰极其乖巧的姿势缩在床角，手还环抱住腿团成一团，见他出来了瞟过来一眼随即定住，目光便牢牢黏在他身上。  
李东海开始还想假装无视，可裸露在外的胸膛却在那热烈目光的注视下一点点泛红，他赶紧转过身去擦头发避开视线接触。

他一定不知道自己这样有多诱人，李赫宰本来还想假装看电视，现下像被勾了魂一样直勾勾地看着，小腹的火窜得他烧心，口干舌燥。

电视机旁边的李东海微微弯着身体，一侧肋骨凸显在皮肤表面，脊背的肌肉跟着手臂动作变换形状。看起来充满了雄性的力量美，像只刚成年的花豹。  
李赫宰以为自己装的滴水不露，连李东海解开浴巾都目不斜视地看电视，新闻主持人的脸快被他盯出俩洞。其实李东海早就从镜子里看到他的反应，转念一想就明白他那个奇奇怪怪的娇羞坐姿是怎么回事。  
他有些欣喜，故意解开浴巾在李赫宰面前转几圈，巴不得这人直接扑上来才好，没想到李赫宰居然跟他老神在在的装起唐僧。溜了几圈发现没什么用，李东海又利索地套上衣服。  
害，看谁耗得过谁。

房内陷入黑暗后李赫宰眼睛蹬得溜圆，很难说硬得难受和喜欢的人睡在旁边哪一个更让他睡不着。  
旁边人的呼吸逐渐变得绵长，似是已经睡熟，李赫宰轻轻翻过身接着夜灯的光凑近，距离近到李东海的呼吸轻轻喷洒在他脸上。  
李东海长得好看他一直知道，可这样借着夜色静静躺在旁边似乎比平日里更让他心动。李赫宰屏住呼吸，着迷般痴痴望着熟睡的人，不知不觉间靠得更近。他垂下眼睑有些入神，李东海睡觉时微微嘟起的嘴唇看起来很诱人，心里有声音不断催促他吻上去。

就一下，应该没关系吧…

…………  
…………………

直到洗手间的灯亮起李东海才睁开眼睛，透过亮着灯的磨砂玻璃能看到里面的人影，都是男人他一眼就看出李赫宰在干嘛。可能是以为他在睡觉所以格外放得开，虚掩着的门缝中不断传出低沉难耐的喘息，粗重的呼吸为昏暗房间里平添些暧昧。  
李东海躲在被子下的手指和脚趾一起蜷缩起来，整个人缩成虾米状，小半张脸缩在被子里瞄着那道不安分的影子。他犹豫一阵最终向欲望低头，放轻动作扯下内裤边缘。

顶端已经溢出些清液，随便撸了一把就蹭到手上。怕惊到陷入情欲中的李赫宰，李东海小心翼翼地调整姿势，直直望向那道模糊的、颤抖着的影子。  
那道身影逐渐焦灼起来，手臂抽动的速度越来越快。李东海咬着下唇忍住喉咙中呼之欲出的呜咽，他很少自己动手解决，眼下想贴近李赫宰的冲动大过于欲望，皱着眉在床上扭动也不得解法。

“嗯……东海…”

听到有人唤自己的名字，李东海瞬间屏住呼吸僵着身体不敢乱动，侧耳听了一阵才松了口气，原来只是那人动情时的呢喃。  
他放松身体侧躺着，那原本小声的喘息不知怎的莫名放大，连那人含糊不清叫自己名字都好像在耳边不断盘旋。他的身体比他诚实得多，柱身精神得不断向外吞吐液体，燥热又难耐。李东海已经顾不上李赫宰快要结束，只得遵循本能认命的套弄起来，半阖着眼看向那道身影，脑海不断回响李赫宰有些沙哑的声音。  
手上的速度越来越快，在快感席卷过大脑马上要冲断那根弦时，洗手间的门突然被推开。李东海吓出一身汗赶紧停下动作，李赫宰走出来掀开被子躺在他身边。  
李赫宰还沉浸在高潮余韵之中，懒洋洋地趴在李东海旁边。恍惚时想象出的暧昧场景和真实的脸庞重合，有奇怪的冲动想跟人贴的近一些。想来李东海也是不知道的，他慢慢靠近熟睡的人，却没注意到李东海手指紧张地捏紧被子的边儿。  
距离近到可以感受到喷洒在脸上的鼻息时，李东海终于忍不住了，眉心动了动缓缓睁开眼，四目相对一刹那愣住。李赫宰来不及反应被抓包的慌张，他只能从李东海的目光中看到自己暗暗期待的东西，确认了什么暗语一般同时环住对方的身体，好似做过无数遍那样嘴唇准确的贴在一起。  
“你怎么醒了....”  
“唔嗯……”  
吻从一开始就来得强势又疯狂，李东海被吻的喘不过气，脑内不断传来窒息感，手掌向外推人的胸膛。李赫宰不管不顾地压着他的唇瓣辗转反侧，舌头撬开贝齿钻进口腔肆意搅弄挑逗，环住他脊背的手臂铁箍一般把他抱在怀里。  
慌乱间被子早已不知道踢到哪里，李赫宰干脆翻身压上李东海，胯部紧密贴合。李赫宰叼着他的嘴唇闷闷笑两声，“啵”的使劲亲了下“哦……原来你在外边偷看我？”

“没有……”

“这是什么？嗯？”李赫宰弓起腰蹭了蹭那人硌得他生疼的性器，呼吸逐渐变得粗重，李东海咬唇不语，眼底闪着不知名的期许的光。  
李赫宰和他对视半晌，噙着笑俯下身子亲亲他的额头，又划过鼻梁到嘴唇。李东海睁大眼睛看着，他喜欢李赫宰这样挑着嘴角的样子，接吻时连带着独属于他的气息铺天盖地地从上压下来，不由自主地缩着身子让自己整个儿缩进李赫宰怀里。

“你这样，我可就当你是默认了？”李赫宰轻咬了下那凸起的喉结，手臂撑起身子肌肉线条变换几下，大臂肌肉鼓起。  
身下的人没说话，手掌贴着他的身体来回抚摸，从手臂到胸膛，小腹到脊背，一点一点用手掌抚过。李赫宰蹭蹭李东海鼻尖，随手扯过旁边的枕头塞到他腰下，压着大腿向两边分开露出私处，目光久久停留肆意打量。李东海不适地动了动，手放到下边试图挡住他的视线，被人不满地捉住。

“你别看我。”  
李东海稍稍合上腿，身上因为害羞泛着粉红色。生怕人再想出什么点子逗他，赶紧补上一句“你要做就快点，别这么看我…”

炸毛的小猫可不容易顺毛，李赫宰听话的收回视线握住性器套弄起来，犹豫一阵低头含住。  
他平生第一次为男人做这档子事，生涩的含进一半缓慢地吞吐几下还没完全适应，被李东海伸过来的手直直摁下去。鼻尖撞进茂密的体毛之中，头部一下子撞到他喉咙，干呕的不适感逼得李赫宰一瞬间涌上眼泪。他瞄了眼李东海的反应，人舒服得仰起头，插在他发间的手指张弛收缩陷入情欲之中。  
好像忍一忍也没什么不可以。  
李赫宰深吸口气照以往看过的那些电影卖力吞吐，嘴唇裹紧柱身有节奏地上下起伏。趁着李东海放松身体的空档顺着柱身一路舔过囊袋，将一侧吸进口中舔弄几下才吐出，精心照顾过每一寸。  
他托着沉甸甸的囊袋轻轻揉弄几下，手指环住柱身快速撸动，舌尖一路划过皮肤到隐蔽的后穴周围，轻轻舔过褶皱沿着洞口打转。唾液将干涩的洞口湿润许多，舌尖顶弄几下伸进后穴又收回。

“赫宰……”

身后从未被碰触过的地方正展露人前被轻轻舔弄，李东海条件反射合拢双腿，正好把李赫宰夹在两腿之间。人侧过脸亲亲他腿侧的嫩肉示意他放松，转头的时候头发毛茸茸的蹭得腿痒痒的。  
这感觉好像更奇怪了，李东海红着脸分开双腿，不夹还好，夹这么一下似乎将房里的暧昧推向令他窒息的方向。  
原本紧涩的洞口在舌头不断的挑逗下变得湿软，李赫宰试探地插进一根手指，摸索着抽插几下又添了一根，两根手指并在一起撑开穴口又并拢向体内摸索。  
不知是哪一下碰对了地方，李东海突然嘤咛一声猛地收缩后穴，不安地去捉他的手。  
李赫宰眼睛一亮加快手上的速度，十指扣住李东海伸过来的手。那人紧张的手心已经汗湿，他察觉到以后凑过去亲了亲，耳鬓厮磨间不断啄吻安抚“没关系…相信我，东海…相信我。”

“嗯……你慢一点…”  
李东海被亲的腿软，迷糊间李赫宰又加了两根手指也没察觉，身体已经逐渐适应身后的侵入，在扩张时跟着进出的节奏收紧小腹，轻微地摆动着腰。  
喜欢的人在自己身下红着脸小声呻吟，忍耐贯穿他的冲动并不容易，李赫宰恨不得直接埋进李东海的身体里，把人弄得泪眼朦胧，红着眼圈哭泣才好。他呼吸十分粗重，耐着性子加快手上的动作，生怕自己莽撞伤到人。  
可偏偏李东海像不知道他辛苦似的，双手放在后腰来回抚摸，顺着腰线滑到前面小心翼翼握着他硬得胀痛的性器。

“嘶……东海..握紧一点。”

李赫宰把头埋进李东海的颈窝，不自觉地向前顶胯，憋得通红的龟头沾满了清液。他实在是忍的难受，这人平时不怎么会看眼色也就罢了这种时候怎么也不会，这会子起劲儿的撩拔他，面儿上还一脸无辜。  
他把李东海的手拿上来，发泄一般轻咬人的嘴唇“你是不是故意的…”

“那你要不要进来？”李东海撅起嘴亲亲他，故意使坏收紧后穴夹了夹含着的手指。李赫宰贴着他的唇瓣笑开，遂又吻住不放。  
“当然要”

性器头部撑开后穴时李东海疼得忍不住挣扎。下面那根的尺寸比起手指大得多，他想躲开却被李赫宰死死压在身下，刚要张开嘴痛呼被人用嘴唇堵住，几声呜呜的微弱抗议消化在快将他拆吃入腹的吻中。  
身后的性器还在不断地深入，缓慢顶开收缩的肠道一点点侵占领地，李赫宰重重地吻住他的嘴唇不让他逃脱，大手放在后脑把他压向自己。  
待到整根都埋进后才放开被吻得红肿的唇瓣，李赫宰忍不住低喘几声，呼吸更加急促，蹭着李东海的脸颊胡乱地啃咬。

“...怎么这么紧嗯……”

“嘶…夹死我了宝贝儿，放松…”

下身胀痛的感觉并不好受，李东海难受的眼泪含眼圈，听到李赫宰不痛不痒地让他放松顿时更委屈，噙着泪狠狠瞪他一眼。  
他那一眼毫无威慑力，眼含春波的反而有些娇嗔的意味。李赫宰笑了两声连带下身跟着颤动，刚刚还瞪着眼睛凶人的家伙瞬间软和下来。李赫宰发现以后故意小幅度地挺了挺腰，把后穴填得满满当当的性器抽插几下开始加快速度。

“呃不行…嗯！好胀…”  
“不……你太大了、啊等一下..”

“等什么？”李赫宰保持浅入浅出的节奏律动，时不时低下头和他交换一个吻。  
李东海的适应能力比他想象的好得多，他见人没什么痛楚的表情便放心的加重力道，一下一下的顶弄极为清晰。偶尔整根抽到洞口再慢慢撞进去，没几下李东海就失神的微张着嘴，吐出些好听的声音来回应。  
李赫宰贴着他的脸颊来回磨蹭，一边狠狠地抽出又撞进去一边刻意放轻声音在他耳边吐露心声。那些他以前怎么也说不出口的话，这会混着下身的顶弄一遍遍重复。  
“海海…我喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢你好久了…”  
“喜欢你…”

“呃……知道了、啊..轻点……”李东海压根顾不上答话，从逐渐适应的后穴升起一股奇异的感觉，连续戳弄前列腺带来的快感与前面不同，一波波快感冲击着理智已经快要停止思考。  
硕大性器擦着肠壁快速地冲进深处又缓缓抽出，在穴口停留时故意磨蹭几下引得他难耐的收缩。  
身下有弹性的床垫给他们提供不少便利，李东海觉得自己像是一只漂泊的船，跟着李赫宰的节奏无助摇晃，共同沉沦。  
李赫宰含着他的耳垂厮磨几下放开，撑在李东海身侧把人拢进怀，坚实臂膀的肌肉因为用力鼓起。李东海眯着眼看他有些隐忍的表情和额角的血管，缓慢转了转眼球终于找回理智，努力梗起脖子想跟他讨一个吻。  
李赫宰会意地低了低头任他亲，回吻的时候贴着他的嘴唇一同倒回床上“在一起吧……”

“我好喜欢你。”

“做我男朋友吧。”

李东海想着，这人如果不是边干他边说这些可能会显得更有诚意些。

李赫宰见他不理自己堵气地加快速度，弓起腰调整姿势顶进，龟头快速碾过敏感点又抽出，反复冲着那一点撞击。  
李东海被肏得失神，搭在李赫宰肩上的手滑落到两边，被人十指扣住紧紧握住。之前吓退的欲望卷土重来占据大脑，他喘息着握上前端熟练套弄，双脚交叉在一起圈住李赫宰的腰，在他顶进时跟着用力向自己的方向推。  
“嗯…不行我想射、赫宰…赫宰……”

闻言李赫宰直起身子跪在床上，双手抱住李东海的大腿架在臂弯，腰间蓄力向前肏弄。床板因为猛烈的动作发出不堪忍受的吱呀响声，他进出的速度极快，大力抽插进出时囊袋跟着甩动拍打在穴口周围，交合处因为撞击的力道拍得绯红一片。  
李东海被弄得身上泛着粉红色，从李赫宰的视角看过去像熟透了的水蜜桃一样诱人。人努力梗起脖子盯着下身，不时从鼻腔中挤出两声带着鼻音的呻吟，浸了水一样的眸子一脸难耐地来回在李赫宰和交合处游离。

“快一点……嗯、嘶...我要射了”

高潮来临时李赫宰也没停下下身的动作，后穴重复的抽插延长了射精的快感，李东海猛地拔高了音调，手上的速度越来越快，性器跟着抽插的节奏从马眼中喷射出一股股液体，有些射得远的溅到李赫宰身上。他干脆就着现在的姿势将他对折，双腿压到头侧撑着床整根埋进，又缓缓抽出抵在洞口浅浅磨蹭几下一口气撞进去。  
李东海快要被折磨疯了，声音染上哭腔推着胸膛求饶。高潮过后不停收缩的洞口紧紧咬着李赫宰的那根，穴口的褶皱被撑平薄薄的一层。

“啊不……呜…别、停……”

“嗯？别停？”李赫宰进出的愈发快，把扭着身子挣扎的人紧紧抱在怀里。过多的快感一齐压下李东海，逼得眼泪狠狠地砸下来，哭着推人。  
“不要了呜....求你、我不要了……”

“那我们在一起好不好？”  
李赫宰抵着他的额头蹭了蹭，紧盯着李东海的眼睛“我喜欢你”

“哪有你这样表白的……”李东海委屈的吸吸鼻子，挂着泪珠瞪他。  
李赫宰嘿嘿一笑，手臂横在腰间就着相连的姿势把人抱起来。李东海跟着下沉的重力一坐到底，姿势改变后体内的那根更深入了些，他惊叫一声软下腰身，慌忙扶住李赫宰的肩膀。  
慌乱间不知道是哪一下摁开房间的大灯，明亮的日光灯瞬间照亮房内，连着乱糟糟的床单和两个人的姿势也看得更清晰。  
李东海低下头直直撞进李赫宰的视线，那人专注地看着他，下巴还沾着他的体液。

“我..我关灯…”

“不许关。”李赫宰向上顶了顶胯示意他自己动，握住他的双手到两边“让我看看你。”  
李东海僵持片刻拗不过他，委委屈屈的咬着下唇动了动，体内的性器跟着他的动作擦过前列腺时刺激得两个人同时仰起头呻吟。  
李赫宰支起上身环住他脖子压向自己，唇齿辗转间低声诱导“乖动一动，对……真棒，嗯再快一点。”

掌握主导权的感觉与之前不太一样，李东海别扭的动了动逐渐找到技巧，前后晃动腰身加快速度。  
他微微低头便能看见一同陷入欲海之中的李赫宰的表情，人抬头仰视他，眼里满是迷恋和爱意。他化成小小的影子倒映在他眼中，肉体和精神同时得到满足的喜悦交织冲击着大脑。  
李东海尝到甜头以后起伏的间隙空出手套弄前端，他第一次做这种事总是有些不得要领。李赫宰干脆曲起双腿配合节奏向上顶，两下相合正中重心，深的像要顶进肚子里去。  
快感从后穴那一点开始蔓延，体内深处一阵阵的传来空虚感，折磨得李东海发狂一般扭动着腰身，从嘴中发出些不知所云的音节。不自主地跟着努力摆动腰胯，腹肌一收一放的用力，恨不得将囊袋一起坐进去。

李赫宰看着眼前上下晃动的乳头舔舔嘴唇，他觉得有些口渴。

胸前传来酥酥麻麻的感觉无疑将温度再推高，李东海一瞬间向前挺起胸，反应极大地扣紧李赫宰的后背，整个人向前弯成一道弧线。脊柱两侧的肌肉绷得紧紧的，后腰塌出两个腰窝摸着手感十分好。  
李赫宰含着嘴中的肉粒厮磨几下放开，舌尖绕着乳晕打转几圈重新含着乳尖吸吮。  
大手从李东海身前抚到身后抓着臀肉揉捏，五指用力后松开留下指印。他还嫌这样不够，时不时地拍打几下，左右轮番几次后原本白皙的臀瓣上尽是他的手指印。

“啊！别打……嗯别、赫宰……”

成年人被打屁股没来由地羞耻，埋在他胸前的脑袋叼着乳尖左右晃了晃，将那一侧吸吮得有些红肿才意犹未尽松开，李赫宰冲他暧昧的笑“要喂我吗？”

“…别胡说……”老半天李东海才红着脸小声反驳。  
李赫宰笑开，哑着嗓子低低笑几声把他从床上抱起来。  
他动作太快了，李东海还没反应过来整个人就已经腾空挂在他身上，原本抽出些的性器顺势重新埋进去。李赫宰用肘弯托起他的腿，双手紧紧掐住他的腰，整个人的重心全部压在交合处，两腿被迫分开挂在人手臂上。  
悬空没有安全感，吓得李东海慌忙环住李赫宰的脖子，人却坏笑着亲亲他转过身把他抵在墙上。那人在他耳边低声说了什么之后就突然像上了发条一样疯狂肏弄，粗壮柱身进出的飞快，不断从交合处发出肉体拍打的啪啪声，股骨被撞得生疼。

不久前发泄过的性器随着后穴的刺激精神起来，跟随撞击的节奏来回拍打两人的小腹。李东海只觉得自己快被撞出去，只能环紧李赫宰的脖子，如同抓住一根救命稻草一般。  
肩颈处轻微的刺痛反而激得李赫宰更兴奋，他怕磨到李东海特意在他背后横着手臂，此刻用力把人拉向自己怀里。  
李东海被他弄得微微向上翻着白眼仁，微张的嘴中只能吐出急促的抽气声，那些求饶的话到了嘴边被下身的顶弄一一撞碎，只得变成不知其意的单音节。

“海海……”

“我想这样好久了..”  
李赫宰咬着他的下唇在嘴中吸吮，含着他的唇瓣喃喃道“我做梦都会梦到你，梦到你这样在我怀里。”

“嗯…别、轻点……”  
李赫宰的声音像是隔了一层水面传到他脑海中，李东海眼前雾茫茫的看不清，只觉得目光所及的地方都像加了什么特效一样看不清楚。唯独源源不断传来的快感将他的意识牢牢抓住，那一点的感官被无限放大，那些过剩的快感一齐占据大脑。  
他发出让自己都觉得陌生的尖叫，眼角溢出些泪珠顺着脸庞滑落，身体被情欲蒸成粉红色。下身不断向外吐着清液，柱身湿滑的抓不住。  
李赫宰急促的喘息就在他耳边，那低沉的声音像催情剂一样迫使他不断发出小兽一般的嘶鸣。  
汗湿的皮肤贴在一起有些打滑，李赫宰干脆转过身把人放到床边，粗鲁地压着双腿到两边扯平，单腿跪在床上撞击。身后已经不受李东海控制，紧紧咬着进出的性器，敏感点被连续不停地撞击带来的快感几乎灭顶。

“我不行…不要了不要了、呜求你……”李东海哭着冲人伸出手求饶，李赫宰牵着他压下来，双肘顶在肩膀上将人牢牢箍在怀里，下身的速度快得惊人，脊背的肌肉不断变化着。  
体内堆积的欲望瞬间爆发，李东海倒吸口气张大嘴巴，他双腿已经没有力气夹住人的腰，只无力的垂在两边大敞着任人进出。那些来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角流下，李赫宰一一吻走后叼着喉结轻轻啃咬几下，贴着他的脸颊低声呢喃，弓起腰调整角度正正好好撞到前列腺上。  
“啊！——”  
“不……呃我要到了…”  
闻言李赫宰照着刚刚那一点大力肏弄，撞得李东海窜上去又被肩膀上的肘臂顶住。他侧过头挑逗人的耳朵，舌头模仿下身的节奏进出耳洞，黏腻的声音在耳边无限放大。  
李东海突然向上曲起身子僵住，环住李赫宰的手指陷进皮肉之中，他瞪大眼睛也找不到焦距，前端跟随着不知疲惫的抽插向外喷射精液。

“呃嗯…………”  
“呃要死了……啊不！不行………”

李赫宰也没想到他会这么敏感，操射时后穴猛地绞紧，肠肉痉挛一般包裹住他。他忍不住低喘出声，胡乱吻住人红肿的唇瓣。  
“嘶…射里面好不好，嗯？”  
“都射给你好不好？”

“停……啊求你！我要死了………”  
“呜…不要了…”  
高潮迭起不退的快感彻底击垮他的理智，李东海含糊不清地吐着求饶的话。他应该是说了什么清醒时会感到羞耻的话，明明是求人停下可那撞击却更加猛烈。射完后的性器也没软下来，半硬着垂在小腹可怜兮兮的，时不时从顶端溅出星星点点的可疑液体。  
约摸又抽插了几十下，李赫宰狠狠撞进停住，一股股精液射到甬道深处。他长出口气泄力倒在人身上，把哭得一塌糊涂的人搂进怀里，轻柔拂去人高潮时流下的泪水。  
李东海吸吸鼻子隔着泪幕看着李赫宰，嘴角一撇又掉两滴眼泪，被吻走以后泪珠挂在睫毛上一眨一眨。李赫宰那些不再隐藏的爱意映在眸子里，柔和的注视着他，他们对视半天突然一齐笑出声，嘴唇又贴到一起。

“喜欢你。”

“嗯。”

FIN.  
by：玻璃


End file.
